onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviathan 89
Dressrosa Arc Navitable Hey Levi, when you get the chance could you fix Template:Dressrosa Arc because it isn't showing any episodes past 738. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! We're really stretching that poor template to its limits thanks to Toei :P Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:02, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Totland Arc Hey Levi, can you help us out and use your bot to rename "Whole Cake Island Arc" -> "Totland Arc"? AOD and I were just gonna do it without bots since it's a relatively new article, but wikia's search function seems to be down. I think I've got it in a bunch (if not all) of navibox templates already. 16:17, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapters I use the page numbers of other volumes for reference. Vol. 81 had 208 pages and 10 chapters, so since the chapters are the same length there's enough room for 11 in this one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:54, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Also, for the first part of your question to Klobis, Pekoms said in 827 that the Totland islands are led by ministers, and Cacao Island is led by the Minister of Chocolate. So Muscat is one of the ministers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chapter 829 *Cacao Island is ruled by Minister of Chocolate. So being "Minister of Gelato" does not mean there is Gelato Island and he rules there. *"Sweet City" is in English. --Klobis (talk) 12:59, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Need a Little Assistance Hey Can I request your Help with updating the Char Box Templates for my Wiki I have been trying for a while now and just can't seem to get it right --I Am what I Am… So Please Call me Freq-E. 01:01, July 10, 2016 (UTC) re:Community Page Thanks, never knew that, it seems quite handy. 16:32, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Help with Totland Hello Levi! Since apparently Totland is spelled as "Totto Land", we were wondering if you could help us change all the Totlands into Totto Lands. We are simply horrible with bots, so we came to you for your much needed help. If it's not too much of a hassle of course. Cheers, 15:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's been Totland this entire time. Why is it Totto Land now? Meshack (talk) 16:47, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It was spelled in the newspaper in the recent chapter, Meshack. 16:49, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh. I didn't know because I'm currently still at the Dressrosa Arc and I'm not at that part yet in the manga Meshack (talk) 17:48, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks alot Levi!! 20:14, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, Levi. I hope you can help us with a few problems we've had ever since the switch to portable infoboxes. *Template:Char Box currently has no option for the "No Picture Available" image to use with unseen characters like Kozuki Oden. *Image switches don't work with Template:Volume Box anymore. On some volume pages like Volume 69 we used to have a switch for the Cover and Inside Cover, but they're all broken now. Do you have any idea how to fix these? Thanks. 19:15, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Great, thanks! Any idea about the volume box image switch? 10:56, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Main Page Redesign Hi Levi so I got some updates about DA slider. I talk to Tierrie and he says that this will be very helpful http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Portal In his own words "the help page describes the basic templates that need to be created as well as the relevant section of code that needs to be copied they are all documented so it is easy only if you have a basic knowledge of css and javascript. He has also commented on the forum http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Main_Page_Redesign?diff=1358979&oldid=1358974 Not sure, who else on the wiki is good at coding that can help you or if you know anyone else. I dont know anything about the coding, but I did make the trees for content and they are found on the forum 19:01, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Switch and Switch infobox docs help The Template:Switch/doc and Template:Switch infobox/doc are really out of date and needs to be redone since we no longer use the current method(s), I could fix it but I am not really good at those kind of things. Dragonquiz (talk) 03:17, August 7, 2016 (UTC)